


hey shawtyz um. me needs writing prompts

by dropsbysam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Platonic friendships, dreamnotfound, give me, please, prompts, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbysam/pseuds/dropsbysam
Summary: if u have any mcyt writing prompts you've been thinking abt pls. tell me. will not do smut!!! minors will have no romantic relations with anyone bc that's gross
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 9





	hey shawtyz um. me needs writing prompts

things i will do -

\- platonic friendships  
\- romantic relationships  
\- gore  
\- fluff  
\- angst  
\- domestic shit  
\- sfw agere  
\- aus

things i will NOT do -

\- smut  
\- r@pe/non con  
\- romantic things involving minors/people who are uncomfy with shipping/fanfics  
\- literally anything sexual

im ok with writing aus ! if i dont like your prompt i'll tell you :)

(mcyts only bc hyperfixation go brrr)

ppl i will not write about romantically bc they are uncomfy with that:

\- tommy  
\- tubbo  
\- ranboo  
\- jschlatt  
\- wilbur soot  
\- technoblade  
\- philza  
\- if anyone else if uncomfy with romantic stuff/fanfics in general pls lmk!!


End file.
